diikawfandomcom-20200215-history
Nugginz Snickelfritz
Nugginz Snickelfritz is no stranger to a life of crime. He has long lists of buyable drugs for any potentialy willing customers. This member of the Snickelfritz family has been dealing drugs on the street since he was young. Nugginz will always make time to share and enjoy some of his naturally euphoric green herbs with his party members. Though his ultimate goals are vast riches by the fiscal monopolization of the drug trade, Nugginz is a very generous Gnome when around friendly party members and some day hopes to grow the greatest garden imaginable. Backstory The early chapters of the tales and time of Nugginz Snickelfritz take place in a well hidden Gnomish vault community going by the name of Ruderalis. Within these forgoten walls and caverns Nugginz learned the ways of hydroponicly growing herbs, spices and vegetables. It was with these skills Nugginz developed a flawless procedure for growing highly potent cannabis strains. Early in young adulthood Nugginz became skilled enough in the ways of alchemical botoany to start selling his drugs to the nearest major city. Nugginz became a highly successful dealer of cannabis and other psychoactive compounds on the black market of the city located south of Ruderalis. Eventually the illegality of his actions caught up with him and the gaurds of the city busted Nugginz Snickelfritz with possession of 420lbs of illegal substances at his Alchemical Supply shop. The crime was punishable by public humilation and a brand bearing the numbers "420" were seared into his right forearm. The mark, and the crime it represented, forced Nugginz to turn his back on the market he once dominated. After leaving his homeland, Nugginz ventured west through the mountains with hopes of establishing new networks for mass production and distribution of his drugs. Eventually Nugginz made it to a town by the name of Habrigberry where he met up with a group of adventurers and began questing, and establishing contacts in the area. Running with the band of heros proved prosperous for the Gnome providing customers within the party for his cannabis. The good times couldn't last forever however. While party member (and friend of Nugginz) Vulcan was attempting to patch up a battered Nugginz, a large shard of ice, summoned by the hand of a shadow demon, burst through the roof of the cart and dug itself into the legs of the Gnome. It was at this time that Nugginz Snickelfritz had his first encounter with death. This experience took Nugginz through vast areas of timeless space and light until finally landing in a plane of existence home to the Gnomish god Garlglittergold. Here Nugginz gained insightful wisdom regaurding the fruits of knowledge, success, and the life cycle of death and rebirth. By the hand of Vulcan Nugginz was reborn a half steamborg. His legs were replaced with mechanical limbs equipped with metal springs and rockets allowing him access to the skies. With his mechanized legs and a cleared conscious Nugginz Snickelfritz stepped back into the world with a new approach to earthly success. Special Abilities Achievements Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters Category:SCIENCE! & Social Commentary